


We are one (family!)

by tensh_iie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Derek has a motorcycle, Derek has kids, Derek loves his pack, Dydia, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Full Shift Werewolves, I always need more Dydia, Kid!Fic, Kind of songfic, Lydia married Derek, Married Derek, Mechanic!Derek, Talia needs to learn a lesson, They Have Kids, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensh_iie/pseuds/tensh_iie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That was fun, daddy.” the five-year-old cheered when her dad picked her up to carry her towards a rock formation and sat down. As a kid he had spend hours there, sometimes with his father, his mother or sisters. He had proposed to Lydia at this very spot and now he used this place to come to whenever he needed to talk to his kids, or wanted to share something important with them.</p><p>“It was, tad-pole.” he smiled and nuzzled her neck once more, silently scent marking her. “So... you wanna tell me what happened at school today? While you were playing Wolfie?” he asked, his voice soft and gentle as he didn't want Talia to feel like she was in trouble.</p><p>“Meagan want'd to play with Hayley an' me.” Talia talked, her hands curling into the hem of Derek's shirt which he had put on again after the shift. </p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I p'shed her away. She no Wolfie.” </p><p>__________________</p><p>aka the one where Derek has to have a heart-to-heart with his daughter Talia about the difference between people and supernaturals... or for that matter, the fact that there is no difference at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are one (family!)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a Lion King soundtrack the other day and the song "We are one" came up and my mind couldn't help itself as in picturing Derek explaining to his daughter how all the creatures of the world belonged into one big circle of the world. How even though they were different, they still all belonged together. And I had to write it down ;) And of course it's Dydia, because... I love Dydia.

“Daddy.”

 

Looking up Derek immediately recognized the small voice, he always would – everywhere. Turning around he had one second to bend down before forty-five pounds of werewolf barreled into his arms.

 

“Daddy.”

 

A shallow growl emitted from the little girl and Derek had to smile as he wrapped his arms around her frame, picking her up as she clung to his neck. “Hey Lia.” he cooed and settled one of his arms under her butt to give her some leverage and she wrapped her legs around his waist like a little monkey.

 

Talia Marie Hale just had turned five years old a few days ago and often Derek found himself wondering how he ended up so happy. A wonderful daughter, a rambunctious eight-year old son at home, not to speak of his wife. Who was no one else then Beacon Hill's very own, Lydia Martin.

 

Derek and Lydia had become friends when the young banshee was still struggling with her powers, trying to learn how to get control over them. He had tried to help her as much as he could after none of her friends seemed to care. Or have time for that matter. Scott busy with being the towns True Alpha and Kira. Stiles too caught up in his love-story with Malia, who herself was still trying to figure out how to human properly. And so Lydia had become kind of an outsider of their little group. Thankfully the former Alpha had some knowledge about Banshee's and soon they had become quiet a good team. Something that years later would blossom into so much more.

 

Now Lydia owned her own gallery a few towns over, while Derek ran his very own Motorcycle garage together with Isaac and Boyd. Erica was in charge of all the books and written things, as Derek couldn't be bothered to care. Secretly he would sneak a peak here and there to see what Erica was doing, not because he did not trust the young woman, but simply because he knew that she had a lot of potential when it came to organizing.

 

Between shifts Derek would always make sure to pick up the kids at their perspective schools, or in Lia's case, pre-school. His pants where smeared with oil and god-knows what other greasy things, and his leather jacket was hiding more oil spills on his white muscle-shirt.

 

“You smell like 'cycles.” Lia piped as he carried her towards the Harley sitting by the curb. Lydia was still furious with him that he actually took the kids on the machine, but he knew that both of them loved the feeling. And he always made sure they were safe. More than safe.

 

“I've been working, tad-pole.” he explained as if Talia wouldn't know otherwise. The kids usually stayed with him at the garage, did their homework and pestered the other's until he would decided it was time for them to go home, or Lydia picked them up. Whatever happened first.

 

He climbed onto the Harley after stashing Talia's little wolf-themed backpack away safely, and then lifted the girl up as well. She immediately scooted as close to him as possible, knowing their routine by heart. Derek wrapped his leather jacket around her and zipped it up so the girl was tightly pressed against his front as they sat together on the motorcycle. Talia's dark hair was only visible if you looked close enough as he made sure to check their safety once more. Both father and daughter enjoyed those rides more than anything. Being close together made their inner wolf growl with contentment. And besides... Talia was just as motorcycle crazy as her father.

 

“Ready?” Derek asked and pressed a kiss to Talia's hair when she nodded, and her little hands reached to hold on to his jeans while he started the Harley with a loud roar of it's engine.

 

+

 

Later that day Derek stood on the back porch of their house, watching Talia and Alex dashing trough the woods close by their garden. His eyes and senses were always on both of them, even though they knew not to stray away too far.

 

A smile sneaked onto his face when two arms wrapped themselves around his middle. He knew immediately who they belonged to, the body warm and familiar against his back as his wife rested her head against his shoulder blades.

 

“Did Lia tell you what happened in school today?” the banshee asked as she folded her hands over Derek's stomach, holding on to him. He did rest his hands on hers as he closed his eyes for a moment. Talia indeed had not mentioned anything so he shook his head, “No. What happened?”

 

“She got into a fight with a kid at school. A human who tried to join her and her friend's game of wolves.” Lydia explained with a sigh before he took a step back. Derek turned around to face his wife, one ear still trained on their pups.

 

“She does know that there is no difference between us wolves and humans, or anyone else supernatural.” he stated with a frown and Lydia shrugged. “Well, apparently she pushed the other girl and told her to go away because she wasn't a wolf and could not play with them.” Derek sighed and looked towards the woods where he could hear Talia playfully growl at her brother.

 

“I think I need to talk to her.” he said with a nod and Lydia wrapped her arms around his form once again. “You should. She probably only needs a reminder.” she said softly and pressed her lips over the spot of her husbands heart. “Talia is a good kid, she's gonna make a great Alpha one day but she also needs to learn.”

 

Derek pressed a soft and lingering kiss into Lydia's strawberry blonde hair as they stood close together, enjoying the moment. The sun was about to set, drowning the woods surrounding the new-set up Hale house in a soft and orange color. Lydia's scent invaded his senses, the familiar aroma of lavender and cinnamon. Also the scent of their children mixed along with his own.

 

They stood together for quiet a while until two small bodies crashed into them, loud laughing and giggles coming along as Talia and Alex hugged their legs tightly. “Mommy. Daddy. Snuggles.” Talia piped as she looked up at her parents from the ground, her little arms wrapped around one of Derek's and one of Lydia's legs each. Lifting Talia into his arms Derek nuzzled her cheek for a second as she wrapped both her arms around his neck.

 

“What do you say if the both of us go for a run?” he asked his daughter followed by an excited squeak from Alex. “I wanna. I wanna.” he started to chatter and Lydia rested a hand on his shoulder, “No. Your dad and your sister need to talk about some Wolfie stuff.” before she leaned in to kiss her daughters cheek. “But I wanna...” Alex protested as the banshee carefully steered him towards the door and then inside the house.

 

For Lydia sometimes it was a hardship to live together with three wolves, two of them under 10. And even though Derek had changed a lot over the years, sometimes he still fell into old habits. Thankfully by now she knew how to coax him out of those when it happened. But whenever problems occurred that involved their children's supernatural side she was glad that he was a werewolf just like them. It made explaining things so much easier, and sometimes she even used Derek's full-shifted form to show their kids things. He might growl and playfully snap at her, but deep inside he enjoyed every second.

 

And so she knew that both Talia and Derek would love to run in the woods for a while before her husband would try to explain to their daughter, once again, that her behavior at school had been wrong. They tried to raise their children as open minded as possible, but at the end of the day they were kids and they did mistakes. Everyone did. And they would learn eventually.

 

“Let's start on dinner,” she smiled to her oldest as he gazed towards the backdoor longingly. As a high pitched squeal followed shortly after Lydia knew that Derek had shifted, Talia climbed onto his back and now both of them were off into the woods. “Can I cut the tomatoes, mom?”

 

++

 

Derek raced trough the thick under-bushes, leaped over fallen trees or big rock formations while little Talia rode on his back, her tiny hands tightly curled into the thick fur of his wolf. Both the kids loved to “run” with their father in the woods even though neither of them could shift themselves as for now. They would later. And so they settled for sitting on his back, screaming and squealing as he raced trough the woods close to their house. He knew those grounds by heart and every stone and tree was familiar to him whenever they stepped into the preserve. Derek grew up here after all.

 

A low breeze ruffled trough Talia's thick black hair, her pigtails by now a mess as they swayed behind her. She wouldn't mind trough, too much fun was it to feel the wind in her face, the sounds of nature clear and bright in her ears. For Derek it was important that the kids learned to cherish what they had, their family, their pack, their friends. But also the nature surrounding them. It had taken him a while to realize all these things, so it was even more important that his kids knew.

 

When they reached their favorite spot, a look-out point deep in the woods he shifted back into his human form after having set Talia on a wooden stump.

 

“That was fun, daddy.” the five-year-old cheered when her dad picked her up to carry her towards a rock formation and sat down. As a kid he had spend hours there, sometimes with his father, his mother or sisters. He had proposed to Lydia at this very spot and now he used this place to come to whenever he needed to talk to his kids, or wanted to share something important with them.

 

“It was, tad-pole.” he smiled and nuzzled her neck once more, silently scent marking her. “So... you wanna tell me what happened at school today? While you were playing Wolfie?” he asked, his voice soft and gentle as he didn't want Talia to feel like she was in trouble.

 

“Meagan want'd to play with Hayley an' me.” Talia talked, her hands curling into the hem of Derek's shirt which he had put on again after the shift.

 

“And?”

 

“I p'shed her away. She no Wolfie.”

 

“Did she say something mean to you, or Hayley?” Derek asked and Talia only shook her head. “She can't play Wolfie. She no Wolfie, she can't growl like me.”

 

Nodding Derek adjusted Talia in his lap so she was facing him, her eyes wide and confused. Her heartbeat had picked up and the older werewolf was sure that she knew she had done something wrong.

 

“What did mommy and I teach you about humans and other supernatural creatures like mommy?”

 

“We all the same.” Talia said dutiful, knowing very well what her father and mother had tried to teach her. “But no Wolfie can't play Wolfie. 'ts not true.”

 

“Okay. Talia Marie Hale.... you listen to me.” Derek started, not angry and he tried to keep his heart rate slow and moderate so he wouldn't scare Lia in any kind of way. He did not plan to scold her or be angry with her, but it was obvious that she needed another lesson.

 

“You know you're special, just like me and your brother and your mother as well. Special in a kind of way that makes you different from a lot of people. But that does not mean that we treat others differently. If a coyote girl comes up to you, you talk to her. If a hunter comes up to you, you be cautious... but don't fall into fuming rage to kill. Do you understand.” Derek tried to explain that Talia shouldn't make a difference between people only based on their genetics.

 

“But she no Wolfie.”

 

“It doesn't matter, Lia. If she wants to play with you, you either play with her or explain politely that you want to play with Hayley alone But you don't push someone away only because she is no wolf like you.”

 

Talia frowned deeply and blinked at her father in confusion. “You remember that I used to be a very poor Alpha, right? Uncle Scott told you those stories thousand of times. And that was because I thought Werewolves are better than anyone else, that I could win and decided everything for all of them because I was their Alpha.”

 

“Me is Alpha.” Talia piped up suddenly, disrupting her father.

 

“Yes. One day you will be Alpha, but until then you have to learn that every creature in this world, no matter if supernatural or not has the same worth in life. We are all one. We belong together in one circle of life and we need each other. I need your mommy, we need Uncle Scott and Aunt Kira. She is a fox. We are all one family and we love and support each other. We don't make a difference based on what we are, Lia.”

 

“But me dun like Meagan.”

 

“Well, then you need to be polite and tell her that you don't want to play with her. We don't push anyone though. You are way more powerful than humans, you have to be careful.” Derek brushed a strand of hair behind her hair as he a cool breeze surrounded them for a moment, making the little wolf shiver.

 

“Your life is one big journey, tad-pole. And you'll have me and Alex and mommy by your side. One day mommy and I will be gone, but we'll always be by your side...” he tapped the spot on her chest where her heart was.

 

“In my heart. Like grandma.”

 

“Exactly. In your heart. Your whole family is in your heart and one day you'll gonna be an Alpha of your pack and family. You'll have to responsible and wise, just like your grandma was. You'll have to lead with courage and pride. But until then you'll have to learn a lot of things. But first thing is... we are all one, tad-pole. It doesn't matter what our differences are... in the end we are all one and part in this big world. And you should treat everyone you meet like this. Even humans.”

 

“We are all one thing?” Talia gaped at her father with wide eyes, apparently surprised and shocked by this new piece of information.

 

“Yes. We might belong to different kinds, like Werewolves, Kitsune's, Druids or Humans. But at the end we are all one. We all breath the same air and need to the same things. Love and a family. Do you understand?” Derek asked not sure if he could manage to bring his point across.

 

Talia snuggled close to her father as another cold breeze surrounded them, searching for the warmth of his body. “I will play with Meagan.” she said, almost mumbled but thankfully Derek could pick up on her small voice anyways. “That's good. Otherwise you tell her, politely. And don't push her.” he said once more as he felt his daughter nod against he fabric of his shirt.

 

“You're gonna be a great Alpha one day.” he cooed and kissed her hair, wrapping both his arms tightly around her.

 

“Like you, daddy.”

 

“Yeah. Like me. And your Uncle Scott.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, tad-pole?”

 

“Can we run again? As Wolfie?”

 

“Sure tad-pole.” Derek smiled and once more thanked the world for his wonderful daughter, his family and his pack before he shifted into his full-wolf form again, pretty much to the delight of young Talia Hale.

 


End file.
